Numerous approaches have been taken to the design and construction of infant carriers essentially of the type which can be placed over a shoulder or both shoulders of the adult and are provided with some form of a pouch or seat into which the baby is placed so as to be held closely against either the front or back of the adult. However, it is desirable to provide an infant carrier of the type which will securely hold the baby in place on the carrier with a minimum of confinement and further in such a way as to be most comfortable for the adult and the baby when held over extended time periods. In the past, while carriers which may be generally characterized as sling-type carriers which will pass over the shoulder or shoulders of the wearer have been devised, all generally provide for some means for seating the child either in a direction facing toward or directly away from the wearer. Representative of such approaches are those as illustrated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,468,588 to C. W. Clemens, Jr.; 2,535,683 to W. S. Kimball; 2,690,864 to E. W. Dautermann et al; 3,332,593 to E. E. Fauser; and 3,366,294 to K. C. Stephenson. Thus while patents, such as, Kimball and Dautermann et al hereinabove referred to may generally be said to disclose the use of a sling or loop-type strap which passes over the shoulder of the wearer an accessory portion, such as, a pouch, seat or leg support is provided other than the strap itself with which to secure and retain the child in position.